Inheritance of Glaux
by Shard.Alba
Summary: Shard, a Snowy owl, live with his parents, but he is not a ordinary owl. He has strange powers that have appeared just after his nest was burned. But he isn't the only one with that power... Set after the books. I rated T, but i'm planning to put the violence just for the middle of the story. Fantasia/friendship/Adventure/Mystery/Drama
1. The book of the Other

Hello guys,

This is my First Fanfic. Hope you enjoy ^^

P.S.: I'm from Brazil. So my english is not very good. If there is something that you don't understand, please let me know xD

P.S.2: Here in Brazil, we don't use the quotation mark for the characters speech. We use the dash. ( I think it is dash, right?) but I'll do my best.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of Ga'Hoole.**

* * *

"But mom..." Said the owlet complaining

"I already said. No! You barely learned how to fly and already want to hunt?" responded the white owl facing the exit of the hollow.

The little Snowy Owl looked to his claws in a signal of disappointment.

"Shard, stop being childish." This time, was his father who said "Give it some time and you will see that you will be hunting before you notice."

Shard did not always understand the phrases of his father, but for him, that meant ''It is too early''

"All right..." he said a little despondent

And then, his mother went to the hunt. Shard knew that she wouldn't be back for some time. The hunting was scarce during that time of the year.

"Shard, I'll go out a little..." The father said while opening his wings. " It seems that our Rabbit's ear moss it's over. Maybe I'll be late for dinner. Tell Mary that if I'm not here when she arrives, that you two can start eating.

"No problem..." He said distracted while was looking the landscape that the nature has offered him from the entrance of the hollow where he lived: Tall trees covered with flowers, the stars were shining brightly at the sky just above a lake that reflected the light of the full moon.

The time had passed and his parents didn't showed up. The owlet simply didn't mind being alone. He was used to the loneliness. He didn't change his view for a minute. That landscape really mesmerized him. Shard kept looking at the view and he would be looking until dawn if he was not awakened by a strange noise. He knew immediately that something had fallen from the sky.

He flew to the site of the crash and found a book. Upon examining it, noticed that the book was old, the pages were yellow and the language in the book seemed to be half Hoolian and half a unknow language. "_What in the name of Glaux is written in this book_?"

He looked at the book again and was paralyzed for a few minutes when he found out who was the author. It was himself! His name was written in the book. Shard turned the book and on the back was a picture of an animal he had never seen before. The animal had no beak and no feathers. In the place of the wings, he had two members with four cavities within the limits of its extension and in the place of the thin paws with claws, he had two fat rods covered with a kind of wide tissue. He sighed. It wasn't he who had written the book...obviously.

"_Would this be that animal that all the owls refer to as 'The Others_'?"

He could not stop thinking about the content of that book and did not think twice when he decided to decipher it. Soon as picked up the book in its claws,he flew into the hollow where he lived and hid the book under his nest." My parents already should be coming. I will leave to read it tomorrow... "

Just as he finished his thought, his mother entered in the hollow screaming for his name.

"Shard! Shard!"

The owlet leaved his nest and found the mother gasping.

"What happened?" Was all he could say.

"No time for questions! We gotta get outta here!" She said as fastly as she could while trying to take a deep breath.

"Get out? But why?!"

"Can't you see that the forest is on fire!" She screamed.

Shard ran for the exit and saw something scary. The fire was making a perfect circle around his tree. Where was the wonderful landscape that he was seeing just minutes ago? All he saw was flames and more flames. He had never heard of a fire that burned so intensely and with such perfection. It was almost impossible to escape. "_I'll be burned alive_!"

"Come with me." Said Mary determined

"To where?!" Shard said terrified.

"To the top of the tree... and try to not go yeep!"

The white owlet thought that going yeep was the minors of their problems."_How we are going the leave this place_?!"

* * *

Well... I did my best...

Please Review ^^


	2. Escape from the Fire

Hello guys! Long time no see! I was expecting your review to write the second chapter!

Well, here it goes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of Ga'Hoole**

* * *

"To the top? But why? It will be more dificult to escape from there!

"For Glaux's sake, Shard! Have you forgotten about the hot updrafts?

In fact, he had forgotten. During the burning, the flames produces hot updrafts that makes the flight easier, raising the altitude.

"But mom, our tree isn't to high! And we are surronded by a crowing!

"There is not another option. Let's go!

They take flight to the top while the fire was devasting everything. When they landed in a branch, the tree was falling slowly and Mary were lifted by the updrafts, but Shard wasn't. He had this strange feeling... He was forgetting about something and then, it was like a thunder hit his gizzard. The book! He hided it under his nest. Shard dive at a incredible speed trough the flames and reached the burned hollow. After take the book, that was intact, he noticed that the tree crashed with something and the entrance was blocked, much for his and Mary's fear.

The owlet was searching for an opening and then, something crashed again, but this time, a portion of the tree that was burned relented and created a new opening

But the problem was that the entrance was on the opposite side of Shard, and among them, the fire.

He looked to the book. "_ I didn't manage to come here and get this book for nothing! I'm going to get out! " _And then, he put the book in his beak and flew through the fire. The book became just covered with a little of soot.

At the exact moment he flew out of his hollow, the tree burned completely and collided with the earth.

The white owlet thought that he was safe, but he was wrong. At the moment the tree reached the ground, the updrafts lost control. They were pushing and pulling Shard to everyplace.

After catching sigh of Shard, Mary started shouting:

"Flap your wings! Flap your wings!"

Shard was using all his strength in the downstrokes, yet he was falling. His white feathers were all black due to the soot and the smoke, and the heat was unbearable.

Shard didn't saw another choice but to trust in his gizzard, that was teeling him that he wouldn't go up without going down, and then, he dived again, but this time, in the flames.

His mother was freaking out.

"Glaux-in-a-box! What is he doing?!"

She felt she could no longer stay there. The updrafts were starting to pull her.

She looked to every spot she could, trying to find Shard, but it was useless. Her vision was being undermined because of the smoke and the Sun, that was high at the sky.

All she could do, was leave that place. She looked to the ground. The flowers that were there disappeared. The beautiful landscape turned into a vision of the Hagsmire.

When the idea of losing her only son crossed her mind, she heard a sound. It was the beats of wings. She start focalizing her eyes into the direction of the sound and then, a black owl comes from a fire spiral and fly until it reaches the hollow of a non-burned tree and pass out.

The curiosity surpassed the fear, as she entered that same hollow and becomes shocked.

"Shard…? Oh my Glaux! Shard! What happened?

Shard was all covered in soot that his feathers turned from white to black.

"Well… at least, he is alive… But how he survived?" Mary thinked and then, she saw the book. "That book must have saved his life…"

She went near the end of the hollow and faced the burning. With her old hollow totally in fire, she will have to look for a new hollow. The one that they are using is small and uncomfortable.

At that moment, Shard's father appeared breathless and with blood in his feathers. He was suffering pain in his right wing, but it wasn't serious.

"Dain! Why are you wounded this bad? Is this family trying to kill me?!

Dain took a long breath and said

"Mary…How is nice to see you are well… Where is Shard?

"He is inside, but unconscious.

The father entered the hollow and after seeing the black owl, he asked:

"With my memory isn't tricking me, Shard was white…right?"

"Stop being childish… that is soot! But that isn't more important now. Why are you covered in blood?

"I went to search for Rabbit's Ear Moss, and I got distracted with the time. I had to fight with two crows that ambushed me. One of them gave me this hurt, but I killed them quickly and hid myself, because they had called for reinforcements. It was from then that I knew about the fire closer to our tree, and when they get out, I flew as fastly as I could.

Mary was terrified about the idea of him having killed someone.

"I assure that it was for self-defense" said him calmly

"But, since when you know how to fight?"

"There is a lot of things about me that you don't know about… things from my past…" He said in a whisper, and the, gave a little scream due to the pain.

"It's better for you to enter. Come on…"

After he entered, he sat next to his son and said:

"What are we going to do now? Where we will go?

"I don't know… but with we are going to do something, it will be after Shard wakes up.

Dain sighed

"Don't worry… Shard is going to wake up soon. I feel it in my gizzard."

Mary then, sat next to him.

"Talking about gizzard, what do you think about that place from the legends?

"What? The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole? I don't know. Sometimes I want to belive, but in others, I think it is to good to be true…

"I feel the same way… Let's see what Shard thinks of it.

"Good idea…" He yawned. "But first, let's sleep. I feel really weak…"

"You're right. Good light."

"Good light…"

That day in particular, the owls slept facing the fire, little knowing that more dangers awaits then…"

* * *

That took me a good time...

First I write everything in a notebook, then I move everything to the computer and then I translate everything into English.

Well, please review!

And remember: If anything in my story is wrong due to grammatical errors, please tell me! Neither I can write everything in english from my mind... I have to use some "help" that isn't 100% reliable.

Have fun!


	3. First Discovery

Sorry I took so long! I had problems with my internet…

Crazybird101 - My mum told me nothing… (Coryn's quote…) But it's because we never experienced a burning. XD

Really, after you read this chapter, you'll know why I saved it…

**Disclaimer : I do not own Guardians of Ga'Hoole**

* * *

Soren was looking the horizon when He felt the hot wind in his face. After analizing the weather conditions, he knew right away that there was a fire at Silverveil. The branch on which he was perched trembled when another owl landed at his side.

"Sir, there was a fire at Silverveil." It was Poot, the second in command of the weather interpretation chaw.

"Yes, I noticed. Gather all the owls that are double-tapped. Bubo needs some bonk coals…

"Yes, sir!" and then he flew toward the hollow of the members

Soren kept looking at the sky. It was already dark when he felt a immense sadness after remembering of his beloved nephew and previous king: Coryn.

"_Coryn, I swear to you that I'll try to be a king as good as you were. Now that you soul is in Glamoura, I hope to look at the stars and chose the right decision. Guide us to a better future_."

And after his silent speech, he flew to the dinner room. Poot was waiting with Martin, Ruby and Wensel.

"Only them?" asked Soren

"Yes… the others are training in other chaws."

Soren then, called Octavia, the kielian snake that was the nest maid of Ezylryb. She reached then with five raw voles. The silence was almost absolute, until Ruby said

"Soren, I think that we may need someone from the Search and Rescue chaw."

Soren looked to her and blinked.

"Why? It's just a burning in Silverveil."

"One of our slipgizzles arrived some minutes ago and said that he saw a family of Snowy owls that lost the hollow. Maybe there might be more lost owls and…"

Everyone looked to Ruby and then, she concluded.

"…and he said that the fire wasn't normal."

Soren was starting to be interest in the fire

"How come it wasn't normal?" asked Martin

"Well… he said that the fire was uncommon. He burned much stronger than a normal fire and, for some reason, the fire didn't spread. He made a circle around one tree after burning those around it."

Suddenly, a Spotted owl entered the dinner room and said:

"I bet is a kind of crowning."

Everyone looked immediately at her.

"Otulissa! What are you doing here?" asked Wensel.

"I was just passing by when unintentionally I heard Ruby's description. If the fire burned the trees around, while the fires jumps from tree to tree, it is a crowing. But still, I have my doubts…"

Soren finished his vole and said:

"Poot, call Gylfie and Eglantine. If I'm not wrong, they were at the library. Ruby, wake up Digger. He is at the hollow. Martin, call Twilight. He is helping Bubo with the battle claws and ask him to bring one. Maybe we will need it. And you come with us too, Otulissa. We will need your brain.

Otulissa was excited. That would be the first time that she would fly with the Weather Interpretation chaw after becoming a ryb.

"You can count on me!"

* * *

While the owls of Ga'Hoole were preparing to fly, Shard was starting to wake. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the book.

"Mom? Dad? Someone is there?" he asked, but all he could hear was the wind. "_I'm alone for now._" He went to the edge of the hollow and looked to the sky. It was almost the time of the first black. "_How long have I been asleep?_" He went back and held the book.

"Let's see what mysteries you have…" and then, he opened it and tried to read the first page. As he already imagined, he understand almost nothing, but he didn't gave up. He tried to imagine what each unknown word could mean and let his gizzard guide him. His translate looked like this:

"_**I can predict the future. To prove that, the first living being that is reading this has the same name as me: Shard…**"_

Shard was shocked and thought that the translation was wrong, but definitely the word written was "Shard"...

"_**I create a language that allows me to talk with the owls. It is a language that has words in Hoolian and my own language. The humans language…**"_

Shard realized that anyone knew that the "Others" were called "humans". He was the first person to discover it.

"_**I wrote another nine books. If you want to know more of my story and perhaps, more of yourself, search for the others books. To prove that I have no reasons to lie, the first one to read this, that is Shard, is a Snowy Owl and…**"_

Shard was startled again when the prediction of the book was right., but he noticed that the book ended there. All the other pages had the same words.

He closed it

"_For Glaux's Sake! Now I'm curious… I will try to collect all the nine_!"

At that moment, Shard's parents entered at the tree. Shard decided to don't tell anything about the book to his parents.

"Oh, Shard! You finally awake! Are you feeling well?" asked Mary.

Shard blinked. No, he was not feeling well, but he didn't know why.

"Sweetheart, of course he is feeling strange, He looks like a Great Gray!" said Dain while was laughing at his son's face.

Shard looked to his feathers. "_So… it was because of this that I have been feeling weird._" Until that moment, he hadn't noticed that his feather were as dark as a coal.

"I only hope my feathers don't stay stained…" said the owlet and started to laugh too.

A feature that Shard doesn't possess was the vanity. Lots of owls liked to impress others with the vanity, but Shard was the unique owl that his parents knew that had the audacity to be himself while trying to impress someone: a owl that is happy, funny, curious, a bit lonely and not vain.

"Do not even think about this, Shard!" Said his mother, perplexed. "Go take off those soot from your feathers before you stay like a Great Gray forever."

"…or a Spotted owl." Completed Dain.

Mary gave him a withering look.

"What? It's true! I already saw Barn owls and Snowy owls that were full of spots because of the soot!" Dain said gesturing his wings as he tried to explain what he said.

Shard enjoyed watching the gentle bickering of his parents, but he really needed to take out all that "black" from his body, and them, he flew to the lake that was near the new hollow.

After washing himself, he noticed that only one of his feathers became stained. "_Mom is not going to like this…_" and then, he looked at the direction of his old tree that was still burning. "how could this happ…" His thought was interrupted after listening to soft beats.

He turned his head from side to side and then, his hunter's senses sharpened when he noticed a fat vole. He hadn't eaten since he woke.

Shard then, flew high and saw that the vole was inside the tree, in a part that had already burned and was on the ground. He was approaching with caution and when the vole left the tree, he dived and killed the animal with a strong peck at the head, just like he saw his mother doing.

"Not bad for the first hunt." He said happily and then, swallowed the animal. When he was about to leave, he looked to where he was. It was the part of the tree where the nest of his father was. He then, stared at the wood that had some scratches. He recognized his father handwriting at the wood. It was difficult to read due to the soot and the moss.

Shard then had an idea. He knew that if his mother discovers that one of his white feathers became stained, she would be mad. But, nothing would happen if she didn't found out, right? He plucked his stained feather and he felt a little pain, but nothing serious. He tried to copy the scribbles on the earth that entered in that part of the tree.

"OK, this is a B… this is the Q…No, it's not the Q… it's the O!...

He spent some minutes there and when he found out what was the word, he felt a stir on his gizzard. It was like a tempest were inside his body. He knew that that word was very important, although he didn't know the meaning of it. Only one owl could answer his question: his father.

The white owlet flew a little strange because of the missing feather, but he fast stabilized the flight.

"When he reaches the hollow, he went trough his mother very fast, so that she could not see that one of his feather were plucked and went straight to talk with his father.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?

Dain was distracted while was putting the moss inside the improvised nests.

"Oh, Shard? Come on, when couldn't you ask a question to me?" he didn t even noticed that Shard took longer than the expected to return. Shard spoke at once.

"Dad, what is '_Boron'?"_

* * *

So… What do you think? Please Review!

Remember: Any errors, you can tell me. (Yes, I don't like to see errors in my stories.)

P.S: Prepare yourselves! Next chapter, I'll put one of Shard's powers (I think that that can be a power…). Tip: It was already mentioned on the books.

Second tip: No, it's not firesight.

See ya!


	4. The Brother of a Deceased King

First of all: SORRY! I'm having problems with my internet, so I don't think I'll be able to post one chapter in a week.

Second: The name of his ability is… GIZZUITION!

Third: About the review that I submitted, for some reason it appeared some days after I posted the chapter 3. So, just ignore it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of Ga'Hoole**

* * *

His gizzard absolutely froze when that word was mentioned.

"Where…did you heard this name?" said Dain in a serious tone in which Shard had never heard. He was scared, but at least, he discovered that 'Boron' was a name.

"Well… I was at the lake cleaning my feathers when I heard the heartbeats of a vole…" he began to tell the story while Dain listened intently and with some fury in his eyes.

Not far away from the family, the "chaw of chaws" were flying above the area while analyzing everything they could.

"For me, it's just a normal fire." said Gylfie while flying behind Soren.

"No… there is something intriguing about this fire."

Otulissa agreed with Soren.

"The atmospheric pressure is very changed. It is much stronger than normal."

Soren stopped in the air and turned back, facing all

"Poot, Martin, Ruby and Wensel, get the Bonk coals that Bubo need. Digger, try to extinguish part of the fire with the earth. Twilight and Eglantine, see if there is someone in need of help. Gylfie and Otulissa, you two come with me. We will seek a justification for this burning.

"Yes sir!" said all

Soren, Gylfie and Otulissa flew down and landed on the ground. There were strange markings on the land. A charred path that circled the burning tree.

"What would that be?" asked Gylfie pointing to the marks with her talons.

"I would say that it was in this circle that the fire started." Otulissa responded with a thoughtful look.

Soren then, turned his head at some directions and heared some voices. He distinguished three different voices. "_These voices are, probably, from the family that lived here…"_ thought while trying to understand the words that were spoken_. _"_Name…lake…vole…tree…fire…Boron…Boron?!"_ The owl shocked his head violently. "_Why they said the name of one of the previous Monarch of the tree?"_

He flew to where the voices were. It was on a fine tree, and inside the hollow, a little owl was speaking.

"…then I just wrote the word on the sand, and the word was 'Boron'…" Shard finished.

Dain closed his eyes

"Boron was my older brother."

Those five words made Soren almost fall from the tree. He didn't know that Boron had a brother…

"Everything started when we and our parents lived at the Northern Kingdom. My mother was ill, and she asked him to go to the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat to find a medicine. Boron said that he would be back in no time, but he never come, and thanks to that, our mother died. Fortunately, I knew how to fly at that time. I left my home, and I searched all the Kingdom trying to find him. When I realized that I wouldn't find him so soon, I tried to take a normal life…"

Shard listened to every word, imagining the scenes in his mind.

Mary then said:

"But, honey… at this time, the War of the Ice Talons was happening, right? How could you have taken a normal life during war?!"

"True, and answering your previous question, to survive, I needed to learn how to fight. It wasn't easy, but my commandant, a Whiskered Screech, saw potential in me. He made me part of the Glauxspeed team, an elite of good owls that fought the war with the better ideals, but we lost. I escaped, but I don't know what happened to that owl…"

Soren started to assimilate the story. "_That commandant is Ezylryb!"_

"After that, I went to the Southern Kingdom, meet your mother and…" he hesitated a little. "…we had you."

Mary was with a sad look in her face, but then, Shard asked:

"But, if you hate so much your brother, why his name was written at your nest?"

"To never forget the name of the sprin… useless bastard that killed my mother."

Soren could not stand that. He would say '_sprink'_ to refer to his own brother. A noble king of Ga'Hoole, with a great gizzard. He didn't said that because his son was listening. He revealed himself to the family by shouting.

"You don't know what you are saying about your brother!"

The owls look to him, scared about his entrance and his words.

"Who are you? Leave my hollow now!" said Dain, aggressively.

Soren hated to use his status to put fear at others owls, but he said.

"That's not the way to talk with the King of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole." said him firmly.

"King?!" gasped Shard. "_I'm facing a king…" _he was shaking for some reason, but Soren ignored him. For now, he had only eyes to the owl named Dain.

"You don't even know him! How can you say something about that moron!"

Soren lost control and with an irony, he closed the beak of that owl.

"I can assure you that everyone in Ga'Hoole knew him. Just imagine: The owls that lived there don't know the name of the previous king!" exploded Soren.

Dain was left speechless. His brother was a king... How come he didn't know about it?

Then, a voice from the corner of the hollow said…

"My uncle is dead…"

Soren turned his head to Shard.

"Uncle Boron is dead… judging by your face, he wasn't murdered… If he was murdered, you would be more tense than you are now…" said with teardrops in the eyes

"_This owlet… he found the true just by analyzing me? He could have…"_

"What are you saying Shard? Your uncle isn't dead…" Mary tried to calm down the owlet.

"No, your son is correct. Boron is dead. He died at the same time as his mate…"

"And what was her name?" asked Shard, still weeping

"Barran."

"Barran… so I have an aunt named Barran…"

Dain didn't what he was feeling. Happiness for the dead of the one who killed his mother or sadness for the dead of his brother. Although is the same person, he was with the sensation of feeling both.

At that moment, Otulissa entered the hollow.

"Soren, I think we just found out what…" she noted that there were more owls than expected. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything…"

"Actually, you arrived at an excellent moment. I know that you love the stories about Strix Struma, but, by any chance, do you know something about Boron?"

"Well, yes… but why are you asking this?"

Soren stepped back and extended his wing to Shard and Dain.

"You are facing his brother and nephew."

Otulissa froze, just as Gylfie, who arrived when Soren introduce the owls.

"I understand…" said her regaining her composure. "Well, I must say that your brother was one of the best's kings that Ga'Hoole already had."

"He could have been a king, but for me, he will be the same idiot that let my mother die…"

Otulissa began to remember a story about this incident.

"What's your name?"

"Dain."

"All right, Dain. Do you want to know the truth about your mother's death?

Dain was startled. How could she know about his mother' death?

"I understand your doubts, but let me tell the misunderstanding: Actually, your brother really left to the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat, and when he was coming back, he was attacked by Kraals."

"The pirates? But why?

She lifted one talon, asking for silence while her eyes were closed. It was a old story and she was giving her best to remember it.

"It seems that your father had a fight with the leader of the Kraals and killed him. His subordinates were so furious that vowed to kill all his family. Boron heard their conversation and discovered it. He said to me that he looked like his father and tricked them all by flying to The Tridents and, with a dagger, killed them all. He did that so you could live. After this incident, he flew to the Southern Kingdoms and found the Great Ga'Hoole tree. With his vast knowledge, after the previous king died, he was crowned with his mate, Barran."

Soren and Shard listened everything. Shard was thinking in how his uncle was good, and Soren in how he had never heard that story.

Gylfie then said:

"Soren, I listened a little about Dain's speech, and you should tell about Ezylryb too…

Dain looked to the Barn owl, waiting for the answer.

"Ezylryb was the owl who was your commandant. He was my teacher and knew about almost everything. At this war, his brother, Ifghar became a turnfeather and they lost. Ezylryb, or Lyze of Kiel, lost his mate and a talon…"

The owls made a disgusting face when Soren said that.

"He went to the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat and lived there for some time. Then, he went to Ga'Hoole and died… "

Dain still had a question.

"And how my brother died?"

"There was a tale that said: 'When the true king had the Ember of Hoole, the previous kings would die. This king was my nephew, Coryn who… who…" soft teardrops started to fall over Soren's chest.

"…who was murdered… and you saw his last moments alive, before you were chosen to be king…" completed Shard. He saw everyone looking at him and then he covered his beak with his wing. "_Did I said that loud? Oh my Glaux, what did I do_?"

"Owlet, what's your name?"

"Shard…sir!" he remembered that he was in front of a king and kneel at the same instant.

"You don't need this formality… you can call me just Soren."

"Ok…" said him standing up.

"Shard, do you know what is 'Gizzuition'?"

* * *

I think this is the biggest chapter I've ever written.

The reason that I choose the gizzuition is simple: Only Soren had it. So, I think that other owl should have it.

Please review.

Glauxspeed!


	5. Shard's Knowledge

So guys, I'm really sorry about the delay... (got caught in a flint mop...) and I'm doing exams

Crazybird101: Hi everyone! (Waves back)

Today, November 19, is my Birthday so I thought of doing a longer chapter. Hope you like it ^^

* * *

Shard was confused with his question.

"I imagined that you didn't know…" said Soren and answered his own question with the same words from his mentor, Ezylryb. "Gizzuition it is a kind of thinking beyond the normal reasoning processes by which one immediately apprehends the truth, perceives and understands reality. It cannot really be taught, but it can be developed by being extremely attentive and sensitive to the natural world."

"And what I have to do with it?"

"I think you have this kind of thinking."

Shard was more confused.

"But why do you think that I have this this gizzu-something?"

"Only by analyzing my gestures and my words, you discovered that your uncle is dead. You and I are the only owls I know that have this 'ability'…"

The white owl was lost in his thoughts. _"It would be because of this ability, the only thing I share with the king, the reason that I can translate that book?"_

Gylfie then said:

"Soren, Otulissa have already told you?"

The Spotted Owl then realized that she had forgotten to talk about what they found.

"About what?" asked Soren

Otulissa then spoke:

"We have found the principle of the burning…" she turned to the family of Snowy Owls "If you want, you can tag along."

In a matter of seconds, they arrived at the place. All the owls from Ga'Hoole started to report what they have accomplished.

"Soren, we didn't found much Bonk coals, but these ones will serve for Bubo." said Martin.

"And I… extinguished the rest… of the fire..." Digger said, gasping between his words.

"Only the family of Snowy Owls are near this burned tree." reported Twilight and Eglantine.

Soren was staring his comrades until Otulissa speaks.

"Look at the ground, Soren…"

At the moment Soren looked to the ground, he became thoughtful. The ground was charred and made a perfect circle around the place where the tree of the family of Snowy Owls were. "_The diameter of the burned area is a little larger then a Great Gray Owl… How come this be so large?"_

Then, the owls heared a noise. One branch broke and it was releasing smoke. Once it landed, sparks flew from the branch and rekindled the fire.

Digger shouted

"I HAD A LOT OF TROUBLE TO EXTINGUISH THIS FIRE!"

The owls looked to him. He was almost fainting, but they didn't know if it was because his scream or because of the fire.

Shard looked at the fire and remembered the river near the hollow of his family.

"Soren, near here, there's a river. We can use it to extinguish the fire."

"Well, that would resolve a lot of problems, but we can't use the buckets that contains the coals. We need them."

The Ga'Hoole's owls nodded. It was almost impossible to bring water without the buckets…until Shard have an idea.

"Soren, if water and earth extinguishes the fire, why don't we join them?"

Soren understand the idea: Mud! With the mud, it would be easier to put an end at that fire. Otulissa and Gylfie were already organizing the groups.

"Two owls must stay. It is a waste of time if everybody go. Digger and Wensel can stay. They are the most tired of those who are here" Said Otulissa.

"Poot and Eglantine should stay too. We need someone to hold the buckets." Completed Gylfie.

And then, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Otulissa and Shard went seeking the mud… but they encountered a problem.

Once they reached the lake, they started to reunite the mud, but it was very slippery.

"Soren, there is no way to hold it for a long time." Said Twilight while the mud was slipping through his talons.

Soren also tried. No success. It was already dawning and they knew that they have to find a way to bring the mud up to the fire. Then the brightness of the sun on the horizon obscured Soren's vision and he turned to stand against the light. At the moment he turned, he saw a log that was a little burned and said:

"We can use that!"

Everyone looked to the log, but Gylfie complained.

"Isn't it a little too burned to be used? It may break during the flight…"

"No Gylfie, if you look closely, the burn was very superficial."

Gylfie sighed and Soren turned to Shard.

"Shard, take that log over there." and he pointed to a timber that was behind Twilight.

Shard obeyed, but the wood was trapped by vines. He gave one, two, three strikes with the claw until it is released.

Soren was surprised. The vines of Silverveil were known as one of the most resistant vines that existed, and yet, he manage to rip it.

Twilight flew next to Soren and whispered. "This owlet has a great strength…"

Then, everybody got their logs and started to put mud on top. Everybody was doing a good job, but Gylfie was having difficults. Shard went to help her.

"Oh, thank you. I always hated the earth…"

Shard was curious.

"Why?"

"I never dug a good hole and I can't hold this mud…"

"Ah, but there is a trick. You see, if you simply hold it, it will slip by your talons, but if you make a mud ball and throw a little of earth, it will give consistency and it will be easier to use. But don't hold it to strong or the ball will fall apart…"

Gylfie tried the way Shard teached her and she did it. A perfect mud ball. "_Where did he learn these things? He is still so young..._" She would definitely tell Soren about the ease which Shard had with the earth. Maybe he was perfect for the Tracking Chaw.

Then, they all returned to where the others were. The fire had diminished and Digger had said the same phrase for the twentieth time:

"This fire isn't normal!"

"_We already know Digger..." _Twilight said in his mind. He heard some wingbeats and looked up and saw two Snowy Owls flying.

"Hey Shard, aren't those your parents?"

Shard spotted the owls. Yes, they were his parents. "_But what are they doing here? And do they know how to use the earth?"_

Dain landed and started to help Digger. The fire diminished significantly. "_Maybe he learned to use the earth while was training with that owl named Lyze..."_

Mary...,well, she wasn't using the earth or the mud. In fact, she went hunting and asked Eglantine to go with her. The ears of the Barn Owls are very useful in this situation. They would hunt a lot because of the 'guests'.

When everyone landed, Twilight throw the mud at the fire. There was a hiss and the flame diminished.

Shard was observing everything. The way the mud clashed with the fire, the fire diminishing, he could even hear the hiss almost inaudible of the sparks. Soren otherwise, was observing the white owlet while he was watching the fire.

"_For Glaux's sake, is Shard a flame reader too!?_" It was his thoughts.

But he was wrong. He realized that when Shard said:

"Soren, I don't think that this fire will be extinguish..."

"Why not?" Soren asked confused. "_It was your idea..."_

"Look. Three...two...one..." When Shard finished counting, the fire returned to shine and burn more intensely, spreading even more heat then before.

Soren was admired. "_That owlet... No, Shard's sensibility to atmospheric pressure exceeds the Spotted Owls_." Soren thought. He was sure that the same impression just passed by Otulissa's mind.

But then, a small explosion happened and everyone flew scared. Soren, with his acute hearing, heard a strange noise. It was something that was approaching really fast. He closed his eyes and then tried to visualize. It was… coals! Coals were flying at a incredible speed and were heading for Shard!

"Shard! Move! Evade it!" Shouted Soren, but it was too late. When he screamed, there was no time to dodge. Shard looked to the coals and closed his eyes.

Nothing. All he could see was the dark and he felt loneliness.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted while trying to look sideways. " Soren! Gylfie! Where are you!?" he waited. "…Nothing."

Silence. The white owl didn't know if he was daydreaming, or awake… or even dead.

He felt pathetic and realize that he was flying without flapping his wings. The he heard a voice that he never ever have heard.

"Shard… Shard…"

* * *

"Shard!" Soren shouted while landing near the owl. Shard awoke. he was with one of his claws upon the ground. The voice in his head disappear. "_What was that?_"

He noted that the owls were staring at him and his mother was preening him.

"Shard, what did you do? I never saw you doing such a thing!"

Shard looked at her. "_What did I do_?"

Gylfie was almost crying when she screamed:

"Shard, you almost scared us to death! First you made a move back, then a loop, and then threw the coal..."

Shard interrupted. "What?!"

Soren looked to Shard. " T_hat thing… in his eye… was that the…no, it can't be…._" Soren thought deeply, when Shard looked to him. His eyes were normal. "_Must be my imagination playing pranks on me…_"

Otulissa saw the exchange of glares between the two and said after clearing her throat.

"I think that Soren should tell the story or Shard will be confused…"

The Barn Owl stared at her for a brief moment and looked back at the white owl while relating what had happened.

"Shard, when I called you, three coals were going in your direction. I'm not sure of what I saw, but I think that you moved your head back to evade one, then, you did a loop while catching the second coal in the air and threw it at the third one, which ended inside the bucket."

"Wait, I did all that?"

This time, Poot said something.

"Of course you did all that! The coal in your talon was the coal that you threw and caught soon after hitting the third coal."

Shard looked to the coal and shivered. The coal hit the ground.

Wensel sighed. "It was a good coal..."

"We returned to the initial problem. The tree is burning again and it is almost dawning." said Soren

Dain stepped forward

"If we are close to the fire, I'm sure that the crows will not attack us."

Mary intervened: "No sweetheart, everyone is tired. I think it's better to search for a nest to rest."

Shard raised the question: Will everyone fit in their provisional hollow? Obviously the answer was No. The hollow was to small. The band discussed and voted. Soren and Otulissa will stay at the hollow with the family of Snowy Owls. Twilight, Digger and Wensel will search for a high tree near the lake to watch the "burning tree". Poot and Ruby will sleep in a hollow near the family's tree, and Gylfie together with Eglantine will stay alert for another owls and crows. Everyone will stay awake for some time, unless Soren and Otulissa that maybe will need to ask some questions to Dain and Mary.

Soren entered the hollow. It wasn't THAT big, but they all fit perfectly. He would sleep beside Shard and near the entrance.

"We will not have much space, but at least we will sleep peacefully" said Dain.

"Yeah, Good light everyone…" said Shard yawning and went to sleep while still thinking on that voice calling his name.

* * *

So, what do you think? What was that voice in Shard's head? and was Soren imagining things when he thought that he saw something in Shard's eyes?

Please Review!


	6. The Conversation

All right, I'm back!

First, this chapter is shorter because it was the second part of Chapter 5.

Second: Because it's shorter, I promise you, my beloved readers and friends, that the next chapter will be VERY LONG!

Third: **I do not own Guardians of Ga'Hoole... **

* * *

The Sun was at the top of the sky. It was noon and the forest was surrounded by a yellow flash of light that made the leafs shine while the water was reflecting a gold glow. Soren woke up early than normal. "_No dreams…"_ He yawned and looked to the side. Shard was absent. "_What is he doing at this time? He should be in the nest…"_

He rose and looked outside the hollow. The tree was still burning, but, although the flames made hisses and noises, he heard, with a lot of difficult, the wing beats of an owl. "_These wing beats… it is a Tyto?_ _It is so silent…" _He started to triangulate and identified the location of the owl. He jumped from the tree and opened his wings. The Sun blinded his vision a little, but he continued to glide until he saw the owl. It was Shard.

Shard was carrying mud in his talons. "_I can't believe that he is sacrificing sleep to work alone…"_ Soren thought and decided to approach him.

The white owlet saw him and became a little tense. "G-Good light…although this is not quite a compliment for those who will stay awake ..." he said with a small smile in the face.

"Yeah, good light. What are you doing? You shouldn't be awake."

"I couldn't sleep, then, I decided to elaborate a plan to put out the fire…"

Soren analyzed his body. He was sweaty and his feathers were dirty with mud, earth and water. "I don't think that you are just '_elaborating' _the plan… Tell me the truth." He said calmly

Shard surrendered and said quietly "All right, I wasn't elaborating… I was already working in a plan that I think that will put out this fire…" he was interrupted by Soren.

"Working in what?!" exclaimed Soren a little louder than usual.

"Shhh… I don't want to draw the attention from that owl over there…" he pointed to the Boreal Owl that was almost falling asleep in his position.

Soren regained his composure and began to speak more softly.

"And, what exactly did you do?"

"Come with me…" Shard said while flying silent around the tree until they were out of Poot's sight.

"I joined all the woods that I found and tied then with the vines to create this M.T."

Soren was surprised with that work. The mud was retained upon the woods, which were tied securely in a way that nothing could flow through the cracks… but then, he noticed the name of that thing.

"M.T.? What in Glaux's name is this?"

Shard was embarrassed, but he said.

"Mud Transporter. Yes, I don't have much imagination in naming things…"

Soren noticed that the M.T had a lot of mud on it.

"You did all this work?"

"Well…yes. But I had a lot of delay. Principally because I had to be in silence to not be noticed for that 'guard'."

Soren still couldn't believe that he did that in half a day without being spotted by Poot, a trained owl.

"Would you like my help?" Soren asked. He felt a bond being create between the two owls. He was interest in Shard even more.

"But you are a king… You shouldn't do this kind of work… I was a little worried about you back then, when you and the other owls were working with the mud."

"Worried about what?"

Shard was more embarrassed as he continued to talk.

"You could have stained your feathers because the soil was covered with soot… you could burn your talon a little because there were still burning woods… " and he continued talking. Soren was smiling. "_So… he was REALLY worried about me…" _

"Okay Shard… you can stop…"

Shard stopped at the same time and blushed. He said a lot and forgot that he was facing a King…

"Oh my Glaux… I'm sorry… I didn't stop talking…."

Soren laugh and then said.

"I'll repeat: Would you like my help?"

"Are you sure you can work?"

"As the King of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, I order you to let me help you."

The two owls laughed at the same time, but then, stopped.

Shard was feeling very happy. That sensation is better then when he was alone. He then ordered himself: "_From now on, I'll never be alone. I'll have a lot of friends like Soren."_

Soren then, asked him:

"So, how do we use it?"

"It's simple. I weave these vines from the middle to the extremity. The two owls with more strength will be behind the M.T. holding the heaviest part of the invention. That's why I made these vines shorter. The two owls with more balance in middle-air will be in opposite parts, to distribute the weight, and the two fastest owls will be on the front, to fly very fast and not be hit by de mud that will roll over until it falls.

Soren understood everything and even gave him an idea.

"You know, we could make another M.T."

"I need to sacrifice half of the day to make it…"

Soren completed: "…alone. Now you have me to help."

Shard nodded.

"All right, but be silent. I want to make a surprise for everyone."

The Tyto Alba make a little funny.

"Owlet, silent is my middle name. Although you can fly as silent as a Tyto Alba. Where did you learn to fly this way?"

"To tell the truth, I always flew this way since I learned how to fly. I used it to scare my mother. She didn't even know where I came from."

Soren almost fall from trying to held up his laugh imagining the scene. He felt like he was back in childhood, the season of the escapades of the tree, the scares, the games… He knew that he could taste again the moments of that season if he stayed with that owl.

"Shard, you remind me of myself years ago, when, sometimes, I and 'The Band' used to escape the tree to have some adventures. On one of those adventures, we met an owl that the father…"

Shard raised his talon.

"Soren, I'd love to hear all of these stories, but I don't think this is the appropriate time. Let's to this: After finishing building the M.T, you tell me your stories and I'll show you something that I did not show to anyone."

"All right, it's settled." Soren said that calmly, but he was very anxious. He really liked that owlet. Maybe Shard was the son that he never had. Not that he is complaining about the three B's. He loved then with all his heart, but sometimes he felt like having conversations with a son. Telling secrets, gain confidence, give warnings and tips...

"I really liked this talk with you. I hope it's the first of many."

"You take the words out of my beak."

And the two flew to get more wood in the forest. The sky was already darkening. They didn't have much time. Soon, everyone would be awake.

* * *

Okay, another chapter done.

P.S: to Crazybird101: I was seeing some old reviews, and you said that you would like to see a story done by me, right? So, I'll repeat the same words you wrote for me:_ **I hope to see you post some fanfics. And when you do, I'll try to be the first who reads and reviews it!:D**_

Glauxspeed!


	7. Vision of Glaux

Hello guys!

First of all: I'm very sorry but I'll explain what happened. I had already translated this chapter to the computer, but then a blackout appeared and I could not save. When I translated again, my pc broke and I didn't save in a pen drive. When I translated for the third time, it was on my father's house. I forget to save on my pendrive. Now that I'm at his house again, I'm posting this. Sorry again for the delay...

P.S: Airman and CB, try to figure out something in this chapter... Airman gave me permission to do it...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Guardians of Ga'Hoole.**

* * *

It was darkening, and the fire was still burning the tree. Dain stood up after yawning and encountered Mary at the entrance of the hollow, looking to the burning.

He walked quietly to her side to not wake the spotted owl who seemed to be dreaming about another owl called Cleve. Mary had already noticed that he was awake.

"Dain…" She said almost whispering while turning her head to face her mate "How come a fire burn for more than a day and a night?"

"I don't know sweetheart… but we will stop this burning for the sake of Silverveil…"

"Yes…" Mary looked again to the fire and saw an owl at the other side. It was just a blur, but it was definitely an owl. A white owl. "Darling, that owl… across the fire… is Shard?"

Dain looked beyond the burned tree and, soon after his vision get used to the brightness of the yellow and red flames, he recognized the owl. It was Shard, but he was with someone. He couldn't hear well due to the noise that the fire was making, but definitely he was accompanied.

"Yes… but I saw another owl with him. It must be the king of Ga'Hoole. You don't have to be afraid…"

"All right…"

* * *

Shard was tired. He had worked on that "idea" for almost all the day. His talons were aching, but he would not give up. His invention was almost finished.

"Soren, can you tie this wine tighter?

"My claws are aching a lot…" Soren said making faces while rubbing each claw.

"Oh…then, leave it to me!" and after saying that, he tied the vines and began to pull them. His breathing was accelerated. His claws were shaking as he pulled harder, but he endured the pain. He did not want to demonstrate his weakness to the king. He did not want to show the king that he couldn't finish something that he had begun, and with these thoughts in mind, he kept pulling the wine until it became firm.

"Finished…" he sighed with a trembling voice.

Soren felt that there were something strange with Shard. He couldn't walk without making a painful expression, and then, he fell to the ground after tripping on a rock. Soren run as fast as he could with his claws begging for a rest to see what happened.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm working since dawning… I'm tired and my legs are shaking… I'm hungry, since I do not hunted since I woke up…" admittd him with a small smile on the face.

"For Glaux's sake, when a problem appears, it brings out the whole 'problems' family with it?" said Soren laughing. "Just wait here. I will try to hunt something for us."

"Please…" said Shard laughing too.

Soren came back with a vole and they divided the meal. Shard then, walked slowly to the lake with the help of the Tyto Alba.

"Why do you need to go to the lake? Are you thirsty too?"

"You will see when we get there…"

When they arrived, Shard put the claws in the water. It was cold, and gave an invigorating effect and anesthetic.

Soren only understood what he was doing when he decided to do the same. He felt a quick relief and his claws seemed to be forgetting the pain.

"So… How do you know Ga'Hoole?" asked Shard looking to his own claws. He was eager to listen to that story since Soren told started to tell.

The Barn Owl looked to him and began to tell the story.

"When I was an owlet, I lived with my family at the Forest Kingdom of Tyto. I had an older brother, Kludd, and a little sister, Eglantine. Our parents always told us the great achievements of Ga'Hoole and the wars that they won, but Kludd thought that these stories were all fake. I don't remember when I heard this, but someone told me that Kludd was shattered when he was an egg and, after sometime, he met another Tyto Alba with a pair of battle claws…" He told everything to Shard. He told about how Kludd pushed him from the hollow, how he and Gylfie survived the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphan Owls, the reunion with his old nest-maid snake, the crows attack, his arrive to Ga'Hoole, the chaws, how the parliament were and described the tree. He told about the owls that lives there, about the wars that they battled. He told about his "escapades" with the band and about the travel to the Northern Kingdoms. Then, he told with a melancholy voice, about the last war of his nephew and how he became the King. In fact, he told everything about his childhood and his days in Ga'Hoole, ommiting only the part about the Middle Kingdoms. He wasn't sure if he need to know about the existence of a new Kingdom.

When he finished, he looked to Shard's eyes. They were almost shining, not in an abnormal form, but in a way that expressed all his admiration.

"Soren, you are a incredible owl! Seriously, I don't know if I would have thought the same things!"

"Under pressure you can think in something that you wouldn't ever imagine in a normal situation…" said him a little embarrassed. It had been a long time since he was praised for his achievements. Because he is king, the majority of the owls praised him because of his position, but Shard praised him for respect and admiration.

"Now you, Shard. What do you have to show me?"

Shard stood up. "Just wait here." And then walked to a near pine tree, and from the entrance near the roots, he grabbed a book.

"What's this?"

"Soren, I want you to have a good look at this book." He held out the book to the Barn Owl.

Soren analyzed the book and then open it. He understood some words, just as Shard at the beginning.

"Shard, what's the purpose of this book? I can't understand a thing…" he looked at the back of the book. It was a little burned, but nothing serious that would compromise the reading. His face froze.

"W-What's your name doing here? You wrote this?"

"No. It was written by an "Other", or rather, a "human".

"Human?" Soren was unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes, the humans are what we call 'Others'."

That was a great discover. "But how do you know about this?"

Shard pick up the book and started to translate the word.

"Here, this word here. For some reason, my Gizzuition told me that this word here means 'human'."

Soren was excited and scared at the same time. " And what did you translate until now?"

Shard told him everything he translated, and when he finished, Soren pick up the book and began flipping through the pages.

"Er…Soren? What are you doing?"

"I'm checking if this book doesn't have some other part which can be translated…"

"To tell the truth, I just went till page 3. When I noticed that the words repeat, I closed it…"

Soren was already at the end of the book when he suddenly stopped. " HERE!" he said triumphantly. "The words changes at the end of the book."

"Really?" said Shard, but then, he heard the noise of wings. Not of one owl, but of many. It was the Chaw of Chaws. " Soren, hide the book and don't tell about it to anyone."

"Did your parents saw this book?"

"Yes, but I don't think they know about the subject."

Soren then flew to a tree and hid the book along with the foliage and roots of the place.

When he came back, the owls were waiting for him.

"Sir…" said Poot. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing in particular… I was just seeing the moon with Shard. You know, with the king's duties, I'm exhausted and I need a place to relax a bit…"

As Soren tried to make a excuse, Shard was shaking more and more as his parents analyzed him.

"What you did this time?" asked his mother with a ton of disapproval. "You don't waste time here unless you are… you are…" his mother didn't complete her phrase as she approached him and made him stand up. He winced when his talons hit the ground.

"Alright, now you crossed the line! Why your talons are so badly wounded?" screamed Mary.

"I…I was… just…" he tried to speak, but he was stuttering. Soren noticed his friend's problem and would help him, but Gylfie and Eglantine exclaimed:

"WOW! What is this thing with mud on the top?"

"It's genial! The way that these woods are tied… It's incredible!

Mary was casting a fearful glance to Shard, who knew that he had done something bad. The last time she did that was when he almost fell from the tree on a rainy day.

"I'm going to ask again: Why are your talons so badly wounded?"

Shard was too scared to answer, and then, he heard someone answering for him.

"It was my fault… sorry."

Soren said looking straight to her. That eyes didn't scare him.

"_He is assuming the blame in my place?!" _thought Shard looking to him.

His voice was firm, fit for a king, but because he was sitting in the lake, Mary did not take him seriously and continued to stare Shard.

Soren stood up and entered in the middle of them.

"I already said that it was my fault. Why are you still looking to your son?"

"That is none of your business… please go away…" she said ignoring him.

Dain tried to calm her down. "Mary… he is a King… you can't say that to him…" but the act to calm her down just triggered her wrath.

"I don't care if he is King, or if he is just an ordinary owl, or a scroom, or just a racdrop of crow… I will not forget those who hurt my son for nothing! DID YOU HER ME?" she turned to Shard again and force him to walk away. Shard was almost crying when Soren grabbed her.

"STOP! If you said that you will not forget those who hurt your son, than you should never forget yourself! Why are you hurting him? Don't you see that he is almost crying! How can you call yourself a mother!?" Soren said angrily. He could not stay doing nothing while that happened. And in his heart, he knew that it was his fault. If he didn't let Shard do his part of the work, he knew that his talons would be much better, and he knew that his mother would attack him. Who wouldn't after hearing such words? _"I don't think that I'll be able to defend myself, but at least she will release him…"_

And exactly as he thought, she prepared herself for the attack.

Shard was terrified with his vision. His mother attacking the King of Ga'Hoole. He needed to do something about it, and ignoring all the pain in his talons, he moved between them and saw the claws of his mother getting close.

"Shard! Watch out!" screamed his father, but it was too late. He couldn't evade it.

Shard close his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

…Nothing really happened. Nothing touched him, but he felt touching something. It was dark, and he couldn't see anything. But then, he heard the same voice calling for him.

"_Shard…Shard…"_

When he opened his eyes, he jumped in surprise. He was grabbing his mother's claw! And she was lying at the ground, looking paralyzed to him! He turned his head around. Soren was lying at the lake with his wounded talons exposed _"How did this happened?" _

Dain carefully approached his son and spoke perplexed:

"Where did you learned that?"

"That what?"

"This movement… I only heard about it… Almost every owl can't perform it. "The Protection of Hoole…"

"What?!"

"It is a defensive movement that requires timing and speed. Is a very advanced defense technique where you push someone you want to protect, along with an incredible body movement, it is possible to make a spinning upwards diagonally holding the opponent's attack and throws it on the floor and can be completed in the following section with a second attack ... Only Hoole knew how to do this technique…"

Yes, now Shard was really scared of these things that happened with him. How he knew about something that he had never heard about?

He remembered that his mother was still on the ground, and went to rescue her, along with Dain.

"Mom… are you okay?" he tried to ask with minimum possible guilt, but inside, he felt worse than a racdrops.

Mary stood up, and without looking to her son, went back to her hollow.

Soren stood from where he was, walked to Shard and put his right wing on his right shoulder, while he watched his dad heading toward the hollow too.

Shard could hide his true feelings, but he could not control his sadness and not thinking about anything else, threw himself on the wings of Soren and began to cry uncontrollably.

Soren seriously looked to his friends and asked to everyone to go away for a while.

First, he need to talk with him. Something that can make him calm.

"Shard, at your age, I found out that my parents were scrooms. They had to tell me that my brother was the Metal Beak…" and then, he told him another long story. This time, about his sadness and disappointments, but he told him about his happy moments with his friends and with his mate too.

"You must know that your family loves you more than anyone and you should never feel guilty about the difficult moments that interfere in this love. Remember: Tears releases the sadness of the heart, but are not able to heal its scars. So, you can cry all you want and when you feel better, you must stay strong to face the problems on your way. Of course, being able to face your problem will not heal the scars, but at least, will make it be less painfull."

Shard stopped crying. Soren's words comforted his gizzard. He never ever have felt such sadness both in his gizzard and in his heart. That was a grief hard to overcome alone, but Soren managed to make him stopping feeling bad until that period is over.

"Do you truly believe that they love me?"

Soren was startled. "What kind of question is this?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Shard stepped back from Soren's chest. His face was still wet due to his tears.

"I'm scared… really, really scared…"

"Scared of what?" was the only think Soren came up with.

"I'm scared of these thinks that happens to me… I never caught a coal and I never fight… How come I do these thinks… I don't know what to think about it…" he said looking to Soren.

When Soren looked to his eyes, he felt a little dizziness. "That eyes… Everytime I look to his eyes I feel strange…"

This time, he stepped back and started to feel normal again.

"No… Not even you!" Shard almost started to cry again.

"No Shard, I'm not scared… It's just… your eyes are very different from the other owls…"

Shard went to the lake and looked deeply to his eyes_. "It's true you don't find many owls with light-blue eyes, but it's because of my eyes that he stepped back?"_

Suddenly, the wind seemed to accelerate, the trees made a lot of noise. Otulissa flew close to Soren as surprise as him.

"What is happening here? The atmospheric pressure is changing!"

Soren run and grabbed Shard, when he turned, his suspicions were revealed. That time, he saw something at Shard's eyes. One of his blue eyes changed to a shining green.

"Shard! Shard!" shouted Soren.

His left eyes changed to blue again.

"What happened?"

"_I can't tell him the truth… at least not now…"_

"Nothing… you just spaced out. Come on, the weather is strange. We need to extinguish the fire…"

"Roger…" and he flew away.

"_He don't remember anything…"_

Otulissa walked to his side. "What just happened?"

"I didn't want to believe, but now I have no other choice…"

"About what?"

"Shard has 'The Vision of Glaux'. Do you know what it is?"

Otulissa said:

"Well, It's sound like a power or ability, and a very powerful one to have the name 'Glaux' on it…"

"You are right. Before our last battle with the Pures Ones, Coryn told me one thing…

* * *

_(Begin of Flashback)_

_"Why are you so worried?" asked Soren looking to his nephew._

_"The flames showed me something that I didn't want to see…"_

_Soren became worried as well. He didn't saw Coryn acting that way much often._

_"I saw three owls. A Barn Owl and two Snowy Owls, and behind them was a Owl wrapped in a Gold light. This Light divided in three colors as well: Red, Green and yellow. The red one went to the Barn Owl, and the other two to the Snowy Owls."_

_Soren was listening intently all his nephew had to say._

_"Then, I saw an Eclipse, four owls going to the Beyond the Beyond, then I saw the Northern Kingdoms, but I couldn't find the owls, then the Middle Kingdom, where I can say that I only saw one of the Snowy owls… The one who got the green aura… I could only understand one of the images, the last one that appeared to me after all the others: One owl with the Ember of Hoole and you and the Band all wounded. I don't know if this story is in chronological order, but I can assure that this is very bad." After saying that, he and Soren looked to the Ember, that was inside a bucket._

_"Could it be a new King? The one with the Ember? Is that that you are afraid of?"_

_Coryn glanced a withering look to his uncle._

_"Uncle, you know that I didn't want to be king! I never cared about this status! If it is possible to me, I would give up this responsibility now!"_

_Soren was not scared by his words. He knew it was all true._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Otulissa then said:

"But how do you know the name of this… 'thing'?"

"I invented it now… Coryn and I discussed this and came to a conclusion that the Owl that was behind the others was Glaux… or just a personification of him. So we imagined a lot of names. In Shard's case, it affect the eyes. So I just name it 'The vision of Glaux', but let's talk about it later. Shard is waiting for us to put out the fire with his invention."

Otulissa jumped.

"He made that? I thought it was you!"

"We made two. One he made in half-day, and the other half the previous time with my help."

She notice his wounded talons.

"If your talons are like this, then Shard's are…"

"Mine would be much wounded if it wasn't for him. He made me stop and continued alone. He has a gizzard and heart that are very kind."

Otulissa listened to everything, until Soren turn to face her and say:

"Go get his parents. We will need all the help that is possible.

"Yes, sir!" said Otulissa.

* * *

I kept my promise: This chapter is about 3x longer than the others. Remember: Any errors, Pm me or put it on the review.

I don't know how to name this chapter, so feel free to show your creativity... (Please, I'm begging you... even at the portuguese story at my notebook, i couldn't imagine a name for it...)

Glauxspeed everyone (*v*) (this is supposed to be a Owl ^^)


	8. Accident

SOOOOO SORRY! I lend my "notebook" to my friend and his dog destroyed it ¬¬ and the idiot, instead of saying sorry, just bought another notebook. I was so frustrated... but don't worry about it. (I'm lying... worry about it! I had at least 7 more chapters written! Now I'll have to remember everything T_T)

This chapter is longer, but I'll put the other part in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOG.**

* * *

Everyone gathered again. This time, Shard and Soren explained why their claws were wounded and what the M.T. was. After that, they explained the current situation.

"First, we will need to get more mud. I gathered a certain amount, but it has already dried and turned into earth again." said Shard in front of the owls.

"Therefore..."completed Soren. "Twilight, Dain, Mary, Eglantine, Ruby and Digger, you shall unload the first M.T. with Shard's help. The others will come with me." He faced Shard and then said: "Teach them how to use it." And after saying that, Soren, Bubo, Gylfie, Martin, Wensel and Otulissa flew toward the lake.

Shard guided the six owls to the second M.T. and said:

"The strongest owls will be at the rear of the M.T." said pointing to a large part of the invention. "Maybe dad and Twilight should be there. You guys are the biggest owls here."

Both positioned themselves while Shard continued.

"Then, the two owls that have better balance will be at the opposite extremities. One to the left and the other to the right. You see, this invent has the form of a hexagon with the front part a little longer than the other. The position of these owls are crucial. So..." he stopped. He didn't know who to choose.

"I'll go." Said Soren's sister.

Shard nodded. Now only three left: His mother, Digger and Ruby.

Shard was looking to Ruby, when she asked:

"The front part. What do we need to do in this position?"

"The front is for faster owls. They will need to down the front slowly to not overload the strenght of the owls that are at the rear, and still will have to dodge some mud.

Ruby smirked

"It's Ok. That position is perfect for me." And walked to her place.

Digger decided too.

"I'm don't fly so fast. I will be at the other extremity." And went to the side opposite side of Eglantine.

Only his mother left.

"Mom, please..."

She sighed and passed by him, but before that she whispered in his ear. "I need to talk to you later." Shard felt happy. At least, his mother didn't ignored him like before.

He faced everyone again and asked them to unload the earth. After that, they practice flying with it. "Hold the vines that are attached in the wood and slowly raise flight for me to see how we are going to maneuver it." They had some difficulties in timing the right moment and adjust the weight of the invent on the air, but it didn't take much to improve their flight with it. Everything was perfect, until...

"What was that?" Shard thought while looking to the M.T in the air. Did he hear a "crack"? Everyone was satisfied with their achievements that they didn't paid attention.

"Get down with the M.T now!"

Everyone obeyed without understing a thing. Shard approached and saw that one of the "knots" that he had done had busted.

Dain came close to his son and saw the problem.

"Son, the vine that you tied is breaking... and is the one that connect the extremities.

"Yeah, I noticed. But why is breaking?"

Dain looked around and said to Eglantine.

"Your name is Eglantine, isn't it? Can you pull your vine?"

Eglantine pulled the vine and at the same time, there was a "CRACK". The vine was broke with minimum effort.

Shard was thoughtful again and after some time, he told his father what was in his mind.

"I think that this invention only supports five vines. If we add any more, it will break."

"But how are you going to do that?"

"That's a good question. I don't know..."

While they were trying to think on a solution, Digger already had the answer and asked Twilight for help. The two flew to middle of the invention and started searching for a spot. Shard noticed the movement of owls and before he could ask a question, Digger said:

"The fifth tip must be in the middle."

It was as if the idea pierced his mind. In less than ten seconds he had already finished all the settings and adjusts that he had to do. Now, he only need to put it in practice.

"Ruby, untie that vine e pull it more to the right. Dad, do the same, but to the left. Mom, come with me."

Shard and Mary flew to where Digger and Twilight were and helped them to find the spot they were looking. "There!" Twilight said. Between the wood, they got to see a little spot where all the vines were connected.

"Mom, pull that vine as hard as you can."

She didn't had much trouble, and in the matter of minutes, Shard sighned. Everything was ready, and this time, perfect.

"All right, this should do it. Everyone back to your positions."

Everyone obeyed and this time, Shard changed one thing. He put his mother in the place of his father, and asked him to be at his side. He wanted his father to examine together with him the behavior of the invention.

The white owl told them again to raise flight. It became easier.

"This time, let's unload the rest of the earth that is still on top of the invention! Ruby, descend slowly and when you feel the earth is coming down, release the vine!"

"Yes, er...sir!" Ruby didn't know how to call him and accidentaly called him 'sir'.

She was doing great, but Shard noticed something again. "Something is wrong...the earth is coming down too fast...!" Them, he understand. After staying so long in the air, the owls were tired, but it was too late to say that to them. The earth would hit Ruby. Despite having little earth, it was enough to cause damage to Ruby's little body. She would be swallowed by the earth in a matter of seconds.

Shard looked to his side, but he didn't see his father. "Where did he go? I need him! What am I going to do?!" When he looked again, he saw him... and he was flying toward the M.T. Shard went after him immediatly. Dain was flying fast and aiming his body on the bottom of the transporter. As he crashed with the M.T, screams were heard: one of pain coming from Dain, and two others of affliction coming from Mary and Shard.

Dain felt a terrible pain. He was pretty sure he had broken a bone, but continued flapping his wings, ignoring his suffering and despair. He was trying to hold the invention to delay the fall of the earth. Ruby already noticed something was wrong and left her position. Shard crashed against the M.T too to help his father, otherwise the mud transporter would fall over him. Dain looked to his son and felt a terrible dizziness, then his mind simply stopped and he fall unconscious. Shard couldn't scream. He had no voice. The image of his father falling through the air made his guizzard tremble, and for the first time in his life, he experienced that phenomenon that the owls called "yeep".

Mary tried to help, but her claws wrapped in the vines, and all she could do was see Dain and Shard falling.

Shard closed his eyes, but this time, he knew that nothing would happen. He was prepared to get badly hurt. But his expectations were wrong. Something did happen. This time, his wings moved on its own and he gained speed. He tried to open the eyes, but the fast wind prevented it and there was a lot of earth in the air. Even if he could open, his eyes would be injuried.

"_It is still too early..._" again, that voice appeared in his mind, but for the first time, it didn't called his name.

He felt that his guizzard wanted to tell him something or maybe show him one thing very important, and then, the voice told him exactly what his guizzard was trying to tell:

_"You don't need eyes to fly. Everything you need to do is..._" he interrupted the voice. For some unknow reason, his own voice completed the answer: "_...to believe in your gizzard!_" The wind changed it's direction. It made easier for him to regain balance, and when he did it, he felt it. He was very,very close to the ground, and before he could do anything, something fell on him: It was his father, causing him to be dragged on the ground, making a path of rocks and earth... but that was not the worst part. He and his father were heading to the burning tree. When he could finally open his eyes, he felt the tree getting closer... or it was him getting closer to the tree? He didn't know, but then. He saw another owl. He was almost transparent, but he could see him. He extended one of his wings and Shard and Dain were slowing down little by little, until they finally stop close to the burned mark on the ground, but still at a safe distance. Shard continued to stare the owl, but the owl dissapeared like mist and suddenly, everything blacked in his vision and he collapsed.

The owls didn't believed in what they just saw. They descended slowly with the M.T and flew as fast as they could toward the father and son. Soren and the others arrived at the same time.

"What just happened here?!" asked a shocked Otulissa looking to the owls

Digger explained everything. Soren was afflicted. There was blood in both owls. Gylfie said with a voice almost unaudible.

"In these last days, he was the one with most wounds. I still can not believe he sacrificed the well being of his own body to save his father."

Mary sobbed as she trying to speak: "He… he never take care of his own body…" and then, she repeated the same think Soren said a while ago: "He has a gizzard and heart that are very kind"

Soren approached Shard and asked Mary to help him lift her son.

"Poot and Twilight, lift Dain and carry him to the hollow! Ruby and Digger, look for worms in order to treat these wounds! Wensel, Eglantine and Gylfie, empty one of the buckets of coal and bring water! That's an order!" ordered the Tyto Alba.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Mary put the worms on top of Shard's wounds. He didn't even moved… he was unconscious.

"I think I owe you an apology ... I should not have acted that way with you." Said Mary turning to Soren.

"Don't worry about that… Any mother would do the same…"

"No, I'm sorry… it's just… if anything happens with Shard,I… I just lost control of myself…"

Otulissa entered in the hollow. The sun was rising in the sky. They lost another day, but they felt that the fire had diminished.

"Soren, everyone is positioned as you demanded".

"Good…" said him sighing. "Mary, tell me something… this may seem like a really stupid question because you are a mother but... Do you love Shard?"

"Of course I do!"

Soren looked into the eyes of Mary. They were trembling. On the other hand, she was also looking into his eyes and felt her gizzard diminish. She could not lie in front of his eyes. They were black and deep, but they were also challenging and intimidating. She really does love Shard, but… Soren want to know more things about them.

"W-why are you asking these things?"

"Because when you left him, he asked me if his parents loved him."

"H-h-h-he really asked that!?" said Mary shocked.

Soren nodded.

Mary looked to her son. He was still unconscious. "_If he is like this… I thing I can say it…"_

"The truth is… Shard is not my son…"

That words made Soren and Otulissa trembled and lost balance.

"How come he is not your son! He is so alike you!" Otulissa tried to argue.

"I know! This is what I do not understand ... If he is not my son, how can he be so like me!?" exclaimed her while tears fall from her eyes.

Soren didn't say a thing. He just looked to Shard.

"What are you looking, Soren?" asked Mary

"Now that I'm thinking about it, Shard looks more like his father."

"Yes… even more than me…"

Suddenly, a voice came from the space opposite to Shard. Dain had woken up.

"I think… that I can explain this situation…"

* * *

**I just got the notice that if I do well on the exams, I'll go to Disney World in July! I'm so happy! (I usually do well on exams, but my mom is very strict and only accepts my notes if they are 8 or higher...)**

**Please Review and tell me if something is wrong. (*V*)**


	9. Shard's Birth

**Sorry about the delay. I finally rewrote the chapters. Well, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owl (own... terrible joke) Guardians of Ga'Hoole.**

* * *

Dain had risen and heard everything that was discussed. Mary approached him.

"Sweetheart, you are wounded. You should stay quiet in your nest…"

"Don't worry. I feel fine." Then, he turned to Soren. "I would like to thank you for saving me."

Soren sighed and moved out of Dain's way, so he could see his son.

"If you want to thank someone, you should thank your son. He saved you from instant death after you passed out."

Dain walked slowly to Shard's side and whispered in his ear while tears left his eyes: "Thank you, my son…"

Otulissa than said:

"Dain, you said that you could told us the story about Shard, but I don't think that this is a appropriate moment…"

The white owl interrupted.

"No. I think all of you should know the story behind Shard's birth."

Soren and Otulissa gulped.

"It all started after I met Mary…"

While Dain told the story, Soren imagined exactly that scene in his mind.

* * *

_In the starry sky of Silverveil, Dain was flying between the trees in search of food._

"_I'm pretty sure that I saw that mouse around here…"_

_He landed on a tree and started to triangulate. He could hear the sound of the slow heartbeats of his prey, but then, something started to shine inside another tree that was on his left. He lost track of the mouse and cursed himself. When he looked to the tree, he choked. The tree was TOTALLY green, and after some seconds, it returned to its original color._

"_What in Glaux's name is happening here?!"_

_He thought that the moon could be playing tricks on his eyes, but he thought again: "The moon isn't green… I'm going to find out what's that…"_

_He entered the hollow with more fear than curiosity, and for his surprise, there wasn't anything special inside the tree… just an egg._

"_I think I'm going yoicks…"_

_Then, the egg shone. Dain was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. At first he thought the egg was on fire, but again he thought that fire isn't green._

"_What in Glaux's name is this?"_

_The mention of the name 'Glaux' made the egg shine even more. Dain hold the egg and felt attracted to it. But, he heard a sound. The wing beats of an owl… and it wasn't Mary. The brilliance of the egg disappeared while the owl entered the hollow. _

"_Who are you?" asked the Snowy Owl in an offensive position and in an aggressive tone._

"_Fear not, Dain"_

_Dain jumped, surprised. 'How he knew my name?'_

"_My name is Glaux."_

"_Blasphemy! How dare you call yourself Glaux!"_

"_Kneel before me." Commanded the owl._

_Some strange invisible force made Dain fall and kneel. He tried to speak, but he couldn't._

"_Dain, you aren't a bad owl. You don't need to act so aggressively."_

_Dain stayed in silence as he couldn't do anything. 'Is he really Glaux?'_

_He felt his body trying to express itself, and it moved without him wanting._

_The God owl looked to him in a curious form._

"_So, you are one of the chosen ones…"_

"_What!" he said and then he blocked his mouth with his wings. He didn't knew he could speak again._

"_Fear not. Go on, say what you want."_

_He took a deep breath and then said:_

"_I don't know if you really are Glaux or just a lunatic, but I won't give you the egg!" screamed while panting. Although he could stand still, the invisible force hadn't vanished._

"_I won't…"_

* * *

At that moment, Otulissa interrupted the story.

"Wait! What! How so? Glaux actually exists and you talked to him?!"

"Well… it wasn't really a chat… but yes. I believe that he was Glaux."

Otulissa couldn't resist and started to ask questions endlessly. After some minutes...

"How was he? And what is this talk of 'chosen ones'?"

"I can only remember that when he entered the hollow, I thought he was a Barn Owl, but he was a Snowy Owl just like me. His voice was as serene as a Boreal Owl's and his height was just like a Great Grey. In fact, I think he was a mixture of each owl. As for the 'chosen ones', I don't have a clue about what it could mean." Said sincerely.

Before Otulissa could ask another question, Soren said:

"Please, continue."

Otulissa calmed down and stayed quiet. She was too anxious for the rest of that story.

"All right…"

* * *

"_I won't. You are going to take care of this child. I know that you and your companion will be happy with him."_

"_Him? It will be a boy?"_

"_Yes. By the way, he is too a chosen one."_

_That owl was starting to get smaller and smaller._

"_Why are you diminishing?"_

"_I never leaved this egg. I live inside it… just as I live inside certain owls."_

_Dain looked to him as he transformed himself in an egg. But, even being an egg, he could still talk. " This little guy is going to become a hero someday…"_

_Dain would say something, but the voice interrupted him._

"_You will only remember this conversation when the right time comes. Until there, live your life normally. So…Farewell!"_

_Dain was blinded for some seconds from an intense light that came from the egg. When he could see again, he didn't know that he forgot about the past five minutes._

* * *

Dain finished this part of the story and completed:

"I only remembered this after I waked, but I'm sure that Glaux's egg merged with Shard's. After that, I took the egg and brought it to my hollow that I divided with Mary."

Soren was fascinated. That story was really, REALLY different from any other that he had heard.

The Spotted Owl asked:

"But how Shard was born?"

Mary noticed that her husband was tired and answered:

"He was born during an Eclipse."

Soren remembered about the old legends that he read at Ga'Hoole's library about owls that were born on Eclipse days. " An owl who was born during an Eclipse has a spell thrown on herself/himself in which can lead to purity of heart or an evil-ish being." Soren hadn't doubt that Shard's spell was the good one. Shard didn't want the others to suffer. He was a good owl, and Soren thought that he would make a good Guardian. Maybe even better that he was.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Otulissa looked to him. He was breathing deeply and eyes closed. She knew that he was meditating about what he just heard. She turned to Mary and asked her to tell the story of her son.

She tried to calm down, at least as she began the story.

* * *

_At that night, there wasn't any cloud at the sky. The stars were shimmering so bright that it looked like tiny holes that connected the Earth and Glamoura. I was at the edge of the hollow, thinking about our new egg. Due to some problems with flecks, I couldn't lay eggs, so having an egg for me made me feel very happy. Dain was hunting and he said that "the new mother of the Southern Kingdoms" should rest her body._

_I went back deep in the hollow and stayed together with the egg. I could feel his heat, the heartbeats of that little owlet. I was so anxious that I regurgitated an pellet. Even if it was not "really" mine, I already felt attached to it. I was so occupied trying to find a name to give to him/her that I didn't even notice Dain entering the hollow._

"_So… how is the egg?" asked my husband with elegance while put the rat on the floor._

"_He is fine. He will probably hatch tonight!" I said without hiding my joy._

"_That's good… " he said, but then, he cursed while hit his forehead with his left wing "Dammit… I forgot to hunt an insect for the First Insect Ceremony."_

"_You don't need to worry about that now sweetie. I'll go and get that after he hatches."_

"_No way! I go now. " he smirked. He was as happy as me. Our dream of having a son/daughter was close to come true. Do you know this sensation? (_Soren and Otulissa nodded)_ "I think I just saw one just passing by here…" Dain was going to take off the hollow when he suddenly froze and started to shake. I noticed his vision was fixed in something._

"_Something's wrong dear?" I asked in a voice a little lower than usual._

_Dain turned to me and jumped in my direction and we fell on the ground one second before something hit me. I could only hear the noise of something extremely fast hitting the wood of our hollow. When we stood up, we saw that it was a burned coal. "What the…"_

_Unexpectedly, five owls entered the hollow. The five were Tyto Albas and were using metal masks and battle claws_.

* * *

Soren and Otulissa flinched. Their hearts were racing and they were panting. Dain was holding a bucket with water and was cleaning Shard's blood.

From this moment on, Mary's voice started to fail. She was scared to remember those terrible moments, those moments of despair, but she looked to her son, and that gave her courage to face the past and continue with the story.

* * *

_Two of them grabbed Dain by the wings while the others three restricted my movements by surrounding me._

"_Where's the egg?" said the one that looked like the leader of them. It was the closest to a roar that an owl could make. I flinched and couldn't speak. That whole think was scary. Then, I felt something at my claws. It was the rodent that Dain hunted. He must have thrown that to me while that owl screamed. I already know what to do, but I simply couldn't do that right now._

_Dain looked back, turning his head one hundred and eighty degrees, to face the leader._

"_I don't know what you are talking about. In this hollow, only me and my wife lives."_

_I couldn't believe in our luck. It seems that before they enter the tree, a strong wind took a piece of moss that stood on the edge of the nest until the egg, covering it and concealing it._

_One of the owls that was holding Dain asked fastly:_

"_What do we do now, boss?"_

_The 'boss' made a strange movement with his claws and the two owls who held Dain nodded and squeezed his wings. Dain screamed in pain and kneel. He looked to me, and I knew that that was the moment to put my plan in action. The owls that were surrounding me were looking to the leader. "This is my chance" I squeezed the rat in my claws and cut it into half. My claws were covered with it's blood. I took half of it on my beak and throw into one's head while with my claws, I dirtied the other owl's eyes with blood._

_The scream of pain was sufficient to draw attention of the owls that were holding Dain, releasing him and coming into my direction, but their idea didn't work, because Dain made them trip on his claws. I was asking myself how stupid these owls were. I flew over the leader and reached the egg. As expected, the leader didn't let me reach the exit., but before he could even blink, Dain collided with him, making him lost balance and after that, they started to fight. When I could, I flew toward another tree, but them my gizzard froze when I heard Dain scream:_

"_MARY! WATCH OUT!"_

_When I turned my head to see what was happening, I saw that same burned coal coming toward me. I could barely evade it, but the coal burned part of the eggshell, making it crack._

"_NO!" My world suddenly turned to black. My child was in danger and the only think I coud hear was that owl's laugh. Dain headbutted him, making him fell from the tree, but he could still fly. My anger was just growing._ _I wanted that owl killed with my claws piercing his skull. I left the egg inside the tree and flew toward him. "If it was a fight he wanted, he just got one. I was so drowned in my wrath that I didn't want to notice my limits. I just kept fighting him and he couldn't even touch me. I kept punching and plucking his feathers and when my anger reached its limits, I grabbed his claws and threw him at a tree, making him crash with his backs at full power on the wood. My muscles were aching, so I had to stop. Dain helped me reach the new tree while the owls were fleeing with their leader defeated, but not death. He was flying in a strange way while laughing._

_We faced our burned egg. I couldn't stop my tears, nor could Dain. Our only child was dead… or so we thought. I felt the tree becoming even more dark, and when I looked to the sky, the moon was dark and started to rain. "The sky is crying… just as I am…"_

_Dain touched me and asked me to see something. When we went back to the hollow, the egg was moving. I cleaned my eyes. Am I seeing things? This can't be… It's a miracle! In less then one minute, we could see the egg tooth, and them CRACK. The egg broke and inside it, there was a white fluffy ball._

"_It's a boy…" said Dain. "My boy… my son…" he cried silently._

_We lost shards of our souls before he came to life, but when he was born, those shard in our hearts and gizzards were replaced with the love we felt the moment we saw him. It was needless to say what would be his name. _

"_Welcome to life, little Shard."_

* * *

Mary finished the story while crying. She was a very emotional owl.

Otulissa and Soren were trembling. Those owls… they had absolute certainty that they were part of The Pure Ones. They were back. The moment Shard came to life was five days after Coryn died if Soren calculated right. Soren's heart didn't know the meaning of the word 'decelerate". He felt all his body pulsing at the same rhythm of his heart. Then, they heard another sound. The sound of a owl waking. Shard was waking.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? Give me your opinion! (I'm accepting ideas too)**

**Glauxspeed!**


End file.
